A Dream that Changed Everything
by truefanficfreak
Summary: Harry has a dream of his future one knight and decides to change it for the better. First stroy be gentle.


Chapter 1: A Dream That Changed Everything "So long potter" said the evil snake like man as a green light began rushing towards him and then when all seemed hopeless…  
Harry Potter of number four Privet Drive woke up one night in a cold sweat from a dream that had seem just to real. He just felt that there was no way that it could have been a dream. In the dream he just saw the rest of his life from his fifth year and on. How was it possible to dream like that. Then Harry decided to do a little test and see if it really was a dream.  
The fifteen year old boy remembered that in his dream he had been capable of casting wand less magic that was fully undetectable. So Harry just, as if he had just had years of experience in casting wand less magic, created a small ball of lighting in the palm of his hand.  
Not knowing what to think or knowing how this has come to be. So he decided to just sit down and think about what this meant and what to do with it. If what he dreamed was real then there was no way he was just going to sit there and let that stuff happen. The more he thought about the more he began to realize that what he saw was real and he began to come up with ways to change it and use this knowledge to his advantage in his life and in the war that apparently was only starting.  
Smiling to himself and feeling better than he has ever had. Using the knowledge that he gained from his dream he began to morph all of his clothes so that they were all the style that he liked and that they all fit. Then coming to a decision he apparated to the ministry of magic to get a certain prophecy ball to show that he indeed knew more than even Dumbledore knew.  
Then when Harry arrived back at his relatives house he looked toward the alarm clock and noticed that it was only four in the morning and that he still had awhile before he could begin his plans. So he sat down and began of how he can try to make things happen the way that he wants it to be.  
There was definitely a few things that he was going to do. Like get rid of Umbridge. He also had to find a way to get a ball to happen at some point in this year. He also needed to get Ron and Hermione together so they wouldn't argue as much this year. Plus he needed to create some animosity between Voldemort and himself.  
Harry stayed there thinking until he heard the sounds of his relatives moving around down stairs with there usual morning routine. Then when his aunt came and knocked on his door for him to get up and make breakfast he decided it was time to leave the Dursleys and never return. So he got up and got dressed into his newly tranfigured blue jeans and red t-shirt.  
Then Harry conjured a backpack that he quickly filled with all of his stuff (after he shrunk it), and headed down stairs.  
When he reached the bottom he walked into the kitchen where his "relatives" sat not paying attention to him. But when his uncle heard him walk in he said "About time boy, now get me my coffee and breakfast. Then after you eat you can get started on weeding the backyard today"  
Harry just looked at his uncle and smiled before he replied "I don't think so uncle." When Vernon looked at him with a looked that said, what did you just say. Harry continued with "I am leaving now and I am never returning. I just wanted to let you know that I hate you all and think that you should all go and get some counseling. So see ya." With that Harry Potter apparated from Number 4 Privet Drive to never return.  
Harry Potter made a quick stop on the outside of surrey to see a couple of dementors floating on there way to try and attack him and his cousin. So Harry summoned a great white ball and sent it at the two dementors destroying them instantly. Then Harry apparated away again but this time to diagon alley where he had some business to do at gringotts.  
Harry walked into the wizard bank and walked up to a currently open counter and talked to the goblin that was behind the counter saying "excuse me but I would like to go and take a look at my family vault"  
The goblin just looked at him with a questioning look and said "In order to visit your family vault you must have your password and we will need a sample of blood to indeed prove that you are a member of this family. So lets begin with your sir name"  
"Potter"  
Now what is the password"  
"Honor and love, hold true"  
"Now if I can see a finger now." When Harry offered a finger to the goblin he took out a red needle and poked him with it drawing blood. The goblin then muttered an incantation on the needle turning it a blue color. With that the goblin looked satisfied and said "now I will have someone take you down to your vault young sir"  
Then with a wave of his hand a goblin came forward and led Harry out one of the doors and into the familiar cart to take him to his destination. On the way Harry thought of when he first learned of his family vault in his dream. It was on his seventeenth birthday when Moony told him and the password. Inside was his family treasures and his true inheritance. Harry decided that there was one present he defiantly needed to get before he made an appearance at Grimauld Place.  
When they arrived at the vault Harry walked in and went straight to a small jewelry box near the entrance and got the gold locket that once belonged to his mother. With it now in his pocket he headed back to the surface only to apparate to where his friends were located. 


End file.
